Una navidad realmente insólita
by bludtula
Summary: Lo que empezó como una simple misión para Suigetsu, terminaba en una navidad realmente insólita para su jefe Sasuke. One-Shot hecho para el concurso Copos de Letras del grupo "LETRAS: Hijos de Canaán"


**Titulo**: Navidad realmente insolita.

****Titulo**: **Una navidad realmente insólita

**Pareja:** SasuSaku.

**Rating:** "T" contiene lime y lenguaje adulto.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. La trama de este fic si es mía y no soporto el plagio.

**Summary:** Lo que empezó como una simple misión para Suigetsu, terminaba en una navidad realmente insólita para su jefe Sasuke.

**N/A:**¡Hola! Bueno acá con un One-Shot para el concurso Copos de Letras del grupo "LETRAS: Hijos de Canaán". Espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn, Diciembre 24, Año 2011, 6:30 P.m.<p>

Ingreso a ese pequeño y desharrapado edificio. A medida que ascendía por aquellos mal cuidados escalones, podía oír los gritos, gemidos, el llanto de varios niños a la vez, el sonido de botellas estrellarse contra el suelo.

Así era la vida en la parte baja de Brooklyn, en especial esa zona. Las personas vivían pegadas una a la otra, cada uno escuchaba lo que el de al lado hacia.

Pero lo que mas se podía destacar era la clase de gente que convivía en ese antro.

La policía le decía el hormiguero, allí se aglomeraba la colonia de personas más delictivas de aquel estado junto a sus respectivas familias.

Con el pecho agitado y jadeante pudo divisar frente a el, pintado de manera desprolija sobre una pared deteriorada _piso ocho_, aun lado se encontraba una puerta dañada con el numero _siete_ remarcado en lo que podría haber sido algún artefacto puntiagudo.

Toco cuatro veces hizo una pausa y volvió a hacerlo una vez más. Mientras que para alguien común eso habría sido una simple forma de llamar, para ellos era una clave.

Del otro lado de la puerta se asomo un hombre fornido y robusto, se irguió frente a el, lo sobrepasaba por casi una cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto despectivo tapándole la visión de lo que se estaba llevando a cabo dentro del monoambiente.

-Traigo un regalo para el jefe- Contesto con cautela.

Sin avisar y de manera destemplada y tosca cerro la puerta en sus narices.

Con cólera acumulada no pudo más que articular -Maldito mal nacido- Al tiempo que se abría la puerta nuevamente.

-Hare de cuenta que no te he oído, solo porque el jefe necesita lo que llevas en tus asquerosas manos, pero la próxima vez me ocupare de que salgas arrastrándote solo con tus escuálidos brazos- Contesto con repugnancia y rencor.

-Juugo, querido amigo, que la paz de estas fiestas te toquen el alma, realmente no tengo ganas de discutir contigo- Replico con una desbordante sonrisa.

-Si lo que digas, pasa _maldito cobarde_- Las ultimas palabras solo las susurró, pero sus buenos oídos pudieron escucharlo, dándole como respuesta un intento de gruñido.

Ingreso y presto atención en las personas dentro del hogar, sorprendido de no haber nadie más que su jefe acomodando una línea de aquel polvo blanco sobre la mesa. Levanto la mirada de su objetivo y la poso sobre el.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Cómo has est.

-¡Cállate!- Ordeno carente de emoción y con actitud critica.

-Pero Sasu.

- Suigetsu - Saboreo cada silaba de su nombre como lo hace una serpiente al sisear, si sabia lo que convenía era mejor callar.

-Te di órdenes específicas y me has desobedecido.

-Yo puedo explicar que fue lo.

-No obstante- Prosiguió como si su palabra no valiese- Y como si fuera poco te ha descubierto ¡Pedazo de inútil!

Estaba enardecido e irritado. Juugo no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, sabia que en ese estado era capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Yo pensé que.

-¡No pienses! No sirves para eso, solo cumple con lo que se te ordena.

No pudo contestarle, la había cagado y mucho. Maldiciendo a Sasori por bufón, solo el había estado en la misión que había tenido que realizar para su jefe.

Sasuke se encontraba cansado y abatido. Últimamente nada venia saliendo como el lo esperaba. Ni siquiera el inútil e inoperante de su subordinado ponía algo de esmero. Solo era una simple orden que alguien con dos neuronas inclusive podía llevar a cabo.

Quizás el aire festivo de aquellas fechas era lo que lo llevaban a embaucarse y crearse una película en lo que todo salía mal. Memorias de viejos tiempos vagaron involuntariamente como imágenes perdidas.

A sus casi veinticinco años no había logrado olvidar a ellos ni a los sucesos por lo cual el se encontraba ahora donde estaba. Había huido de su casa en la preparatoria, con tan solo diecisiete años, aquella no era vida para el. Veía a sus padres deslomarse para darle una digna educación y jamás faltase el plato de comida sobre la mesa.

¿Pero acaso ellos sabían lo que el quería?... Por supuesto que no.

La adrenalina, el peligro, el alcohol, el sexo y las drogas eran fundamentales para su día a día, sin ellas nada valía la pena, hasta que la conoció a ella.

Aquella chica de peculiar cabello color rosa, tan voluble, inocente y tierna, todo lo contrario a el, juntos eran el Yin y el Yan, su nombre era Sakura Haruno.

Lamentablemente ya había cometido demasiados errores anteriormente como para enrollarla a ella también en aquel asqueroso ambiente, tenia que tomar una decisión y no le quedaba más opción que marcharse.

Todavía sentía la presión de sus manos sobre su camisa, rogando y suplicando que no la abandonara, y en el peor de los casos la llevara con el. Como respuesta recibió un…_Solo serias un estorbo, no seas egoísta y deja que los demás vivan como les plazca, no eres el ombligo del mundo_.

Casualmente luego de aquellas delicadas palabras, la chica había creado un odio tan grande hacia el como el obelisco de Buenos Aires.

Pasados los años luego de su huida siendo rastreada constantemente por el gracias a su otro subordinado Juugo, decidió darle una oportunidad a Suigetsu. Aquel inútil tenía órdenes expresas de hacer un reporte completo de la vida de aquella ahora mujer, claro esta, no era preocupación, sino mera curiosidad _Se discreto y no me falles, no olvides que te conoce. _Había sido la única advertencia que le había dado.

Mientras llevaba a cabo esa simple misión, la joven de cabellos rosados lo reconoció ¿Quién en su sano juicio ingresaría a un local de Victoria Secrets cuando lo normal seria esperar fuera del local a que la muchacha saliera y así pasar de manera desapercibida?

Sumando a ¿Como no lo reconocería si fueron compañeros de preparatoria?

Sasuke, Juugo, Suigetsu, Sasori, Karin, Naruto y Sakura.

Bien hoy en día los primeros cuatro se dedicaban al robo de autos, venta y traspaso de cocaína y falsificación de pasaportes. Mientras que los últimos tres se encargaban de no permitir que nada de lo nombrado anteriormente sucediera… ¡Exacto! Eran policías.

-¿Qué tienes para mí?- Pregunto brusco.

-Un mensaje de ella- Contesto impaciente por irse de aquel lugar donde el aire se cortaba con un cuchillo.

-Déjalo sobre la mesa y lárgate- Contesto sin quitarle aquella intimidante mirada.

Con torpes y apresurados pasos hizo lo que se le ordeno y se marcho.

-¿Sasuke hay algo mas que pueda hacer por ti?- Interrogo con esa aura de tranquilidad que poesía cada vez que estaba cerca de su jefe.

-No Juugo puedes retirarte.

Una vez solo se alejo de la mesa ratona donde estaba armando las líneas de cocaína y se coloco a un lado de la pequeña ventana de la cocina con vista al callejón. Le dio una profunda pitada al cigarrillo que acababa de encender y con parsimonia abrió el sobre

_Montagne Steet 109, 21hs se puntual_. Leyó en prolijas y pequeñas letras, tenia que admitir que su caligrafía siempre había sido perfecta, de hecho aun lo era.

Conocía esa dirección, pertenecía a una cafetería reconocida por sus años de antigüedad, de las más famosas dentro del estado de Manhattan. Decidió darse un rápido baño antes de salir.

Minutos más tarde ya se encontraba sobre su coche rumbo al destino elegido por su ex compañera, pensando y recordando haber estado anteriormente en aquel lugar varias veces para cerrar un contrato ilegal con los coreanos para traspasar cocaína dentro de paquetes de dentífricos.

Para los allegados del dueño de la lujosa cafetería tenían la posibilidad de alquilar por una noche habitaciones con las características del establecimiento pero comprimidas obviamente a escondidas de las autoridades. Lo que lo llevaba a preguntarse si Sakura estaría al tanto de aquella tramoya.

Ya en la puerta le entrego las llaves al muchacho de Valet parking e ingreso en un traje casual color negro como ya era su costumbre.

La mayoría de las personas se encontraban en familia, tan solo a tres horas de las doce para festejar la tan esperada navidad _¡Porquerías!_ Pensó.

-Buenas noches ¿Tiene reservación señor?- Preguntó la recepcionista de la puerta de entrada, devorándoselo con la mirada sin esfuerzo de disimular su aparente atracción hacia el.

-Sasuke Uchiha- Simplemente contestó. Ante lo dicho no paso desapercibida la mirada de asombro que colocó la joven.

-Tiene reservada la vip numero cuatro señor Uchiha, siga por el.

-Se donde es- Contestó dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Lo sabia, Sakura conocía muy bien aquel ambiente, lo que aun no entendía era para que frecuentaba aquellos lados y para que.

Salio por el pasillo a su derecha, ingreso por una puerta con un cartel que decía _Solo personal autorizado_ e ingresó al comienzo de las vip, se paro frente a la puerta numero cuatro tallada en oro y sin golpear entró.

-Veo que tus modales no han cambiado Sasuke kun- Aquel sufijo había sonado tremendamente irónico, giro sobre su cuerpo y la vio, una sensación de deseo absoluto recorrió su cuerpo. Aquel entallado vestido negro en lo que parecía ser seda, caía de manera increíblemente erótica, estilizándola a la vez los zapatos de tacón. Su pelo lo llevaba de manera improvisada sujeta a una cola, cayendo naturalmente pequeños mechones de pelo sobre su rostro y acompañado de un tenue maquillaje _Perfecta _pensó, algo que jamás saldría de sus labios.

-No era necesario tanto misterio Sakura para algo que solo durara minutos- Comento neutro, un destello de rencor asomo por aquel par de esmeraldas, que como una profesional ocultó al instante.

-Tienes toda la razón, aun así creo que vale la pena, después de todo no todos los días tienes una cena con el bastardo que tuviste de novio hace ocho años- Contesto jovial, robándole una tenue sonrisa.

-Hmp.

-Veo que tu amplio vocabulario tampoco ha cambiado, como sea ¿Gustas Sushi?- Ofreció una bandeja sobre la mesa donde se encontraba todo tipo de comida fría hecha a base de algas y pescado, junto a una botella de champagne dentro de una trapera llena de hielo.

-¿Haras el papel de mozo y anfitrión?- Interrogo

-No… tu harás el de mozo, yo el de anfitrión.

-Al grano este circo me esta cansando- Dijo hastiado, el semblante de ella cambio drásticamente.

-Bien, deberás saber que estoy enterada de todos tus movimientos y los de tu equipo, lo cual me lleva a tomar medidas drásticas.

-¿Y?

-Y…No creo que quieres que llegue a ese punto Sasuke, como ex comp.-

-Déjate de estupideces, si hubiera querido te habría hecho un agujero entre ceja y ceja, no eres mas que una piedra en mi zapato Sakura.

-¿Me estas amenazando?

-Tómelo como mejor le plazca oficial- Dicho estas palabras se giro dispuesto a irse. La sensación de un frío metal sobre su cabeza detuvo sus pasos, cuando volvió su vista tenia a centímetros de su rostro un arma calibre ventidos apuntándolo.

-Veo que no me estas entendiendo Sasuke, no habrá un después para ti mas que detrás de las rejas donde debiste estar hace años.

El rostro de el se desfiguro, de un rápido movimiento golpeo su antebrazo doblándolo, mientras con la otra mano sostenía la de ella apuntando el arma al techo, ella como respuesta golpeo una de sus rodillas provocando la flexión al piso de una de sus piernas.

Con la fuerza que poseía se acomodo como pudo en el piso aflojo su presión sobre ella y se impulso hacia delante levantándola y aventándola sobre la mesa, todo sobre esta quedo desparramada sobre las impecables cerámicas, el arma cayo a un lado de las sillas, ante el desconcierto de ella, se posiciono sobre la muchacha quedando entre las piernas de Sakura.

-Sigues tan molesta como lo fuiste hace años.

-Y tu un imbecil, bájate- Grito iracunda

La respiración de los dos cambio, estaban agitados, el ambiente tenso paso uno de

deseo, se deseban mas que en antaño, la mirada de uno se lo gritaba a la otra.

Brusco y desesperado la beso, ya nada le importaba mas que volver a sentir la calidez y estrechez que solo ella había podido brindarle, el beso se volvió aun más violento, la falta de aire paso a una segunda instancia.

Levanto su vestido a la altura de su ombligo dejando al descubierto una pequeña prenda interior de encaje color borra vino, su mirada viajo nuevamente a sus ojos opacados por el deseo, en ellos pudo leer la suplica para que la tomara.

Aquella acción termino con su autocontrol, la obligo a enredar las piernas sobre su cadera, la alzo separándola de la mesa, camino sobre la bajilla recientemente rota mientras volvía a tomar con frenesí aquellos labios con sabor a pecado.

Esa noche hicieron el amor a diferencia de cuando eran jóvenes como dos adultos, el por su parte se encargo de cada parte de su cuerpo llevándola una y otra vez a orgasmos insospechados. Esa noche la habitación numero cuatro se convirtió en el único testigo de los gemidos e incoherencias que se dijeron el uno al otro en el estado de éxtasis total, encargándose el chico de hacerle saber que nadie jamás la harían sentir lo que el si fue capaz.

Pero sobre todas las cosas esa noche una nueva página recomenzaba a escribirse sobre ellos. Sudados y agitados sobre el amplio sillón de cuero se encontraban recostados, el silencio en el que se habían sumergido fue sustituido por el ensordecedor sonido de cohetes y los gritos fuera de la habitación al sonar las doce en punto.

-Feliz navidad Sasuke kun- Susurro viéndolo a los ojos con aquella mirada que años atrás le profanaba solo a el y que añoraba que aun siguiera siendo así.

-Feliz navidad Sakura- Contesto sin apartar su mirada de ella.

El momento de embriaguez se acabo al sentir una presión sobre su muñeca y escuchar un leve clic.

Instantáneamente siguió a aquel malestar, descubriendo un juego de esposas de los cuales una se encontraba encerrando su muñeca y otro de la misma manera alrededor del caño de la estufa a un lado de ellos.

De un rápido movimiento la muchacha salto del sillón a un lado de la mesa y se alejo lo suficiente de el.

-¿Que carajo es esto Sakura?- Exigió colérico el muchacho

-Lo lamento Sasuke kun, que despistada soy, es tu regalo de navidad ¿A que no esta de muerte?- Pregunto seguida de una carcajada.

-¡Mujer del infierno!

-Ya no te alteres- Recomendó mientras terminaba de vestirse- Antes de irme déjame agradecerte.

-¿Agradeces que te halla follado?- Pregunto embravecido

-No… te agradezco porque gracias a tu ayuda he logrado el ascenso que estaba buscando, dime… ¿Que se siente estar frente a un teniente ahora Sasuke?

Cabreado e irritado contesto-¿Sabes que saldré verdad? Siempre lo hago, y cuando este fuera iré a buscarte- Amenazo con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

-Lo se, y yo te estaré esperando- Finalizo mientras le tiraba un beso al aire y cruzaba la puerta con aires superados.

Mientras caminaba por aquel angosto pasillo, le fue imposible disimular la sonrisa al escuchar el grito de el.

-¡Maldita!

Iba a demostrarle a aquella molestia que el también sabia jugar con fuego, claro que si… Era esa su especialidad, pero primero tendría que hacer algunas llamadas para salir de aquel lugar.

Lo que había comenzado como un error de Suigetsu, terminaba en una _Navidad realmente insólita._

* * *

><p>Háganme que les pareció el fic mediante sus importantes (para mi) comentarios. Besotes<p>

Bludtula


End file.
